Son of Satan - Daughter of Inari
by DarknessWolf2
Summary: Inari Shiroka, the only daughter of two powerful gods. Is she a friend or a foe? What happen when two opposed beings meet? different timeline. follows the manga plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist

A original character made by me. Following the thought: is there a hidden face to the Blue Night? Was there an other child targeted by Satan?

* * *

Who is she? I always catch myself thinking about a girl. I don't know her. She just popped in my mind since the day that my origins were revealed to me. She is about my age, long and silver hair, red marks on her arms that have a spiral form, a little tanned and I never saw her face, but I think that she can be pretty. But what bugs me is the fact that she always appears with a tail and animal ears, and she is always followed by a small golden fox, like me with Kuro. Maybe she is a half-demon like me. I want to know her, the reason? I feel that we have a link, maybe we have the same power and we are both children of the demon king Satan. Just maybe, I'm not sure of anything. I never told these things to anyone, I fear that I will be mocked by them, thinking that I created a imaginary girl just because I don't have a girlfriend. I don't know about anything, but I feel that we are going to meet soon.

* * *

Who is he? That boy was making his way to my thoughts since that fateful day, when it was revealed the fact that I was the daughter of two gods. He seemed to be as old as me, just a little taller, he had black hair and looked like someone from Tokyo, but I never saw his face. But what bothers me is that he has a slim and black tail, not to mention his pointed ears and the two tailed cat with horns. I sense that we share a link, probably he is the child of a god like me. I would like to meet him, maybe we could discover something more about our origins. Akari told me that I'm being silly, that I'm fantasizing about a possible boyfriend. I'm not sure, but some day we are going to meet. If the gods want, it will be soon.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: I know, I know. It's hard to focus in two stories at the same time, but this idea kept bugging me until I wrote it and published. It IS short, but comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist

* * *

**Takes place during the first chapter**

* * *

My name is Inari Shiroka, I am 15 years old, I was born in December 27, in the year of 1995, I am your regular city girl, my town is Osaka, my life until now was full of gang fights and challenges made at school every day. I just wanted a normal life, but there was something in me that just attracted thugs and delinquents, my mother always told me that isn't my fault, but… I always involve someone from outside. I just wanted a normal life. Now I have to find a work and get money, but who wants to employ someone that is marked as a hoodlum? Lately my mother was nervous, by the way, we are completely different, she is your average Japanese woman, black hair and eyes and a little pale, but my hair is silver, my eyes are golden and I am a little tanned, not similar at all, it just screams ADOPTED but she is kind to me, always understanding, always comforting me and giving advices for life. Today I went for another job interview, but I was refused because I didn't finish high school. I was in my way home when I saw a gang killing a fox for fun, I couldn't bear to watch that then I saw red, when I came back to my senses, I had beaten most of then except the leader, and when I looked at him, I saw the tail and horns and those things floating around him, why nobody noticed? I was dazed when he spoke:

"Your eyes, they are the proof that I needed, you are a being powerful enough to contain my king, the own Satan, and with the blood of two gods he is going to be even more powerful!"

Then I saw something that I never expected, my mother in white shrine robes, chanting and walking to the thing in front of me, that was writhing in pain and coughing black blood, a vision that I'm not forgetting for life. I was awoken by mother that said:

"Let's get out of here my daughter, he is just a lesser demon, but more will come, we have to send you to somewhere safe."

What was that? I thought that demons were just a legend. But how to explain what I saw moments ago? We arrived home, my mother was tossing my clothes in a bag and mumbling something about my powers growing and a temple in the mountains. There were a lot of questions in my head, but mother cut my thoughts when she showed a katana, giving me a warning:

"Protect this blade with your life, but promise me that you will never draw out and use, or you will never be able to have a common life."

"I don't understand mother, why you're kicking me from home? You just want to throw me away?"

*slap*

"Never say this again! You are my daughter, I only want your safety!"

I was about to answer when she coughed blood, a dark aura was forming around her, her ears were pointed and she spoke with a strange voice:

"After fifteen years I finally found you, a child bearing the blood of two gods and still lives in Assiah! My plan can be completed after all those years! And those annoying gods, Inari and Amaterasu cannot interfere!"

Assiah? Inari and Amaterasu? What's going on? Is this a bad dream? Then I saw her ripping her arm off, the blood splashing around.

"This body is weak, my presence is killing this human slowly, before this, I will take you to Gehenna."

No… no… Mother… What can I do? She is dying in front of my eyes and I can't move a finger!

"Gahh! This human! How you took your body back? Just to stab yourself not less!"

"Heh… A devil like you wouldn't understand… She is my daughter, I will do what I can to be sure that she is safe."

"Impressing, but it's too late. I already summoned the gates."

No! I can't let him take me this easily! Sorry mom… Please forgive me, but I have to do this.

I took the blade and unsheathed it, then golden and blue flames enveloped my body. But I didn't register this, I was focused in slashing the gate in front of me. When both the gate and the evil presence faded, leaving me and my mother behind, I lost my strength, falling to my knee. Then I saw the body, lifeless, in frustration, I let out a scream:

"MOTHER!"

* * *

DarknessWolf2: A slightly dark chapter, by the way, the name Shiroka was suggested by my cousin. Review please. Some chapters WILL be short, because I want the story following the manga until a certain chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist

* * *

**Take place during the last part of chapter one and two**

* * *

I was one of the few that mourned over my mother, and I was the only one that knew the truth about her death. After her burial, the people that were present left, one by one, until I got alone with the grave. I was lost in thoughts until I heard a voice behind me:

"Turn around my daughter, let us answer your questions."

I turned to see a couple standing there. The man had fox ears and a tail, red eyes with slitted pupils, his hair was silver like me, the woman had dark hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. I was about to ask their names, but I recalled the events of that night and said:

"You are the gods Inari and Amaterasu, right?"

"Smart, just like your mother."

"But cocky like your father."*sigh*

"What do you mean Amaterasu?"

"Exactly what I said."*looks away*

"Look at me Amaterasu!"

"Give me a reason."

*Tick mark*

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're loud."

"Grrr… Do you want to pick a fight?"

"No… You wouldn't win either way…"

"Damned woman…"

"Not offended."

They're supposed to be respectable beings, not a couple of teenagers! I hope that I don't finish like them.

"Oi… I'm still here…"

"Ah. Sorry, sorry. We forgot you."

"Speak by yourself."

"Just answer me."

"Okay.*Ahem* First, you are a full fledged goddess and our child, just in a mortal body, a fact that attracted Satan."

"Second, a great deal of your holy power was sealed in the blade to hide you from Satan"

"Third, we were using our powers to hide your actual appearance, that is like me."

"And last, to help to seal your power, we had to bind your soul to one equally opposed, in other words, a demon."

"And it means that?"

"We don't know the lucky boy, but you're fated to be with him."

Now this talk crossed every line that is inside the reasonable area! Fated? Like… Getting married and such? What the heck? *sigh*Karma is a real bitch sometimes…

"Can you dispel the illusion?"

"Sure thing!"

*poof*

My actual appearance should have freaked me out, but this week already showed even crazier things, so it's alright. I had a bushy tail and fox ears like the guy in front of me, not a big deal.

"Just this?"

When I said this, the two gods crashed down, as if they didn't expect this answer from me.

"Haha… You really has an iron will! Like your mother during that quarrel!"

"Always surprising, exactly like your father when he pulled those pranks in the other gods."

Those two did a 180 in their behavior, one second ago it seemed that they would kill each other, now they are sharing memories. Fuck any logic when you're talking about gods.

"So… Who is going to teach me how to use my powers?"

"Now that is a tricky question."

What. The. Fuck? They came here without even picking a tutor for me? The gods are so screwed…

"Can you tell me why?"

"Well… We found a tutor strong enough for you but…"

"Your father screwed up our chance during the deal, the result was that the tutor fled."

*Eye twitch*

As a god you should have more diplomatic skills, but it seems that there are exceptions.

"And now?"

"There is another one that can teach you, but…"

"But?"

"Your father cut all means of getting in touch with this individual, just because he was bored."

… No comments here…

"And if I try to find this person myself?"

"Hmm… Okay, but isn't a person, is the first ninetailed fox, so she is really powerful and stubborn."

"Not if I bend her to train me."

*chuckles*

"Very well, the last time that this fox was spotted was near the Fushimi Inari-taisha shrine, in Kyoto."

"And train your swordsmanship in the way there."

"And let me give this book for you, it will help you with the sword."

He gave me a small book, I was about to thank him when I looked the cover, it said 'Fast guide for swords / Version: for dummies'. It pissed the hell out of me and I threw the book right in his face, what made Amaterasu burst in laughter.

*tick mark*

"Do you think that I am a dummy?"

"Forgive me my daughter!"

"Never."

"Honey, help me..."

"You brought this over yourself. Don't come to me."

"And what did I inherit from you, mother?"

"The golden flames that Satan fears, the power to control Fudou, fire beings and the mythical being Phoenix, which race includes Karura and Ucchusma. And the part that comes from your father includes the control over kitsunes, the blue fire that rivals Satan's own blue fire, great physical strength, power to change appearance and cast powerful illusions."

"At last, something useful from him."

That was the last hit, my mother collapsed from laughing a lot, even crying. My father started to grow mushrooms in a dark corner that came from thin air and I heard sobs from that corner.

"Well I'm going then!"

"Good luck my daughter."

"Thanks mother."

I went home, gathered some clothes, the money from the insurance and the charm from my mother, a necklace with a silver cross symbol. I was ready to go, but I decided to go by the hard route, meaning, I would go to Kyoto by the forest. It would make things easier, because it's hard to hide a fox tail. But… In the second that I stepped in the forest limit, a hoard of devils sprouted from nowhere, making me run for my dear life, at least I was going to Kyoto.

* * *

DarknessWolf2:*hides behind a barricade* Don't kill me please, I put humor to lift the mood of the last chapter, and the manga also had humor.*gets up* Please, review and comment. Next chapter she is going to meet the fox, look forward to the meeting, expect a lot of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

"talk": normal speech

"_talk"_: Shiroka remembering

"talk": Shiroka and Akari speaking together

**Takes place from chapter 3 to chapter 20**

* * *

I was running like mad, slaying every demon that crossed my vision field, they didn't give up, and it was tiring me, because I had to stay like this for two days. The third day, I was up all night, completely drained, but still running to avoid those annoying demons, but I was lucky, I finished running on small temple, that kept the devils away. I thanked father, because it was one of the several Inari shrines. I rested as much as I could, but… a worshipper came right when I was about to go out, my tail and ears in full show. But he didn't run, he BOWED in front of me and offered food, and I accepted of course, three days without a proper meal… Sweet!

"Okay… But why you aren't afraid?"

"You are one of Inari-sama protégées, so I have to support you as I can."

"Well… I accept your offer."

He lived in a house in the border of a small village, there, he gave me a soup made from the vegetables of his garden, that I gladly accepted. When I finished, I asked for directions for Kyoto, that he promptly answered. I thanked him for the help and wished for both Inari and Amaterasu blessings.

After more three days of being chased, I entered in Kyoto district. I was in the forest surrounding it, still being chased by demons, and I was so distracted that I didn't notice the fox in front of me, that was distracted as well and with it's own hoard of demons to worry about. The result was both us meeting in a VERY hard headbutt, and both us falling to the ground, holding our heads.

"Look where you go dumbass!"

"Shut up fox! I was dealing with demons!"

"But watch what's in front of your nose!"

"Uhh… Look around us…"

"I'm not falling in a cheap trick! ... Oh shit!"

*growl* *grrr* *rawr*

"Run!"

Both us started to run in the same direction, while we were running, I noticed that the fox wasn't a regular one, it had nine tails and golden fur, what made me remember something that Inari told me after the funeral:

"_She is a ninetailed fox, with golden fur, and her name is Akari."_

Damn… Finally found my tutor and now I have to flee from a bunch of demons! But I still asked for the name:

"Are you Akari?"

"How did you know?"

"I am the child of Inari."

"That son of a… Making me take care of his baby!"

"I'm not a baby, old hag!"

"Respect me! I'm at least two thousand years old!"

"Truly an old stinking bag!"

While we were picking on each other, we didn't notice the old tree or the cliff in front of us, so we crashed against the tree and made it break near the roots, then we started to slide with the tree down the cliff, without anything to hold, we clung to each other, screaming until we reached the foot of the hill:

"Kyaaaaahhhhh!"

The tree hit a rock and was thrown upwards.

"I hate you!"

Then we fell from the tree, still in the air and holding each other.

"Woaaaaahhhhh!"

*craaash*

We landed on a bush after falling from the tree, so the fall didn't hurt a lot. We got up, dusted the twigs and leaves covering us and looked at each other. At first we were serious, but the memories from a little before came and we couldn't hold a smile, ending on a full out laughter.

"Hahaahaa! That was so funny!"

"Yeah! I didn't get this desperate since when Inari stole the necklace of Amaterasu to attract her attention."

"Heh… So… Can you teach me?"

"Yes, but first show me your sword."

"Okay…"

I drew out my sword, and the fox just stared at the sword for some seconds until saying:

"Oh my gods, it is the Ama Murakumo Tsurugi that was lost fifteen years ago…"

"This sword is that famous?"

"It was the one that slayed the Impure King for the first time, and it's surrounded by legends…"

"Those two didn't tell me anything…"

"WHAT?"

Then she started to list a number of painful tortures that she had in store for Inari and Amaterasu.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"Achoo! Now Akari already knows…"

"Yes, and is listing a few tortures for us Inari."

"And now Amaterasu?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

She calmed down and decided to train me, that fit made me stay aware to not anger her badly, because I wouldn't be able to hold her. We didn't have to worry about the demons, because Akari had raised a maze of safety wards that occupied the demons, giving us peace for the training. She made me cut the tree surrounding us for the purpose of getting used to the sword, a process that took at least a week, and I barely finished it when she made me work in the illusion and shapeshift powers, if I got distracted, even for one second, she would hit my head VERY hard. In the illusion and shapeshift part, I took longer to master it, two weeks to one month, what made Akari get impatient and put more strain on me during my stamina training, when she threw a volley of huge boulders, that I had to either destroy with fire or avoid being crushed with my speed. At the end of this session, that lasted two entire months, she gave me a full week to rest, that I spent muttering curses to Inari for giving me such a harsh tutor. The last part was the fire control, I had to burn just the tip of a tree branch, not turning the entire branch in charcoal. I failed several times, because I burned the entire branch or the grass around it, it frustrated me, but I got the hang of the thing after four long days.

"Well… Now I don't have anything else to teach you, because you just need actual battle experience."

"I can get it by fighting those demons outside the barrier, but I want to ask something to you."

"What?"

"I liked your company, and I would like if you accepted to be my partner in fight. But if you don't want it, I will understand."

"You should have told me this earlier buddy!"

"What?"

"I liked to be with you too. So… Let's kick those devils together?"

"Okay. And after it can we go to Kyoto?"

"Yes, and take a tour in the city."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Review and comment. One thing... Should I make Rin and Shiroka enemies or allies? Put your opinion in the review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: The first part is just p.o.v.s from Rin and Shiroka

Shiroka  
Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist

* * *

**Takes place from chapter 21 to 26**

* * *

After a few days slaying demons and getting some scars in my arms in the meantime, we went to Kyoto. To not raise an uproar, I used an illusion to hide my tail and ears, while Akari shrunk to the size of a infant fox, and it was easier for me to carry her like this, but she decided to sit over my head. There, we visited the famous spots, the shrines and food stands. At night, we returned to the clearing where I trained and we started to sleep there.

I was restless, there was something familiar in the city direction, but I ignored it and drifted to sleep. In my dreams that boy appeared again, after so long without seeing him, I almost forgot him, I started to wonder about how was his face, if he was alright, if he had a hard life like me… No! Wait! I'm starting to worry like a… lovestruck girl! Nononononono! There was something wrong with me! And my face was getting warm… a blush? No way! But and if I really met him? What would I do? I woke up and went for a walk, I needed fresh air.

Ungh… that girl again… she didn't appear since I met Kuro, why she would appear now? I was resting from the training, and I had to sleep, but something in the forest was calling for me. I directed my attention to the girl that bugged me, wondering if she was alright, if she wasn't hurt… Stop! What I was doing? Worrying over a stranger? More… Worried like she was my… girlfriend? No! I never met her! But and if I finally met her? What I would do? My head hurts… I have to get fresh air.

I was dazed… when I noticed, I was in one of the streets of Kyoto… walking aimlessly, without a proper destination, until I stopped… I looked around and I saw, it was the Kiyomizu-dera, I was standing in the veranda, only the gods know how I got there. Then I just looked at the distance, completely unaware of my surroundings…

I was just walking, letting my instincts take the control. When I came to my senses, I was on the top of one of the trees in front of the Kiyomizu-dera… why? Then I looked around, just to kill time, when I saw her, the girl in my dreams! She was in the veranda. I stayed there, just looking at her, she had a beautiful face… and she was crying and seemed to be lonely… then she turned around and was gone…

I just stayed still, and replayed the memories of that day, asking myself… Why mother…? Why you choose to take me, even with all the risks that came with me? I couldn't hold my tears anymore, until now… I bottled my sorrow and regret… Just to let it burst now… I cried and stayed silent, until I got up and dried my face, I turned and went to the camp.

I finally met the girl of my dreams and I just looked at her dumbfounded, I'm a jerk… But I have to go back now, or they will yell at me… but I swear, next time I will ask at least her name. but the nightmare just started, someone stole the eye of the Impure King and wanted to revive him, Bon was arguing with his father, and I just HAD to butt in the talk and punch Bon in the face, losing all the control over my flames. Shura used the ring on my tail to knock me out and I was taken to the confinement cell.

Aargh… today I was with a bad feeling, that just worsened when my tail started to hurt, the pain was too much for me to bear and I fainted. When I woke up, Akari had bad news, a swarm of devils was going in the direction of Kyoto, attracted by the surge of evil power, some of then were almost S rank, and only I and Akari could block these ones.

"Akari…"

"I understand… I'm going to aid you…"

"Thank you, let's go then?"

"Ride me, it's faster this way."

"Hai, you lead the way."

* * *

**Takes place from chapter 27 to 32**

* * *

"We have to corner them in just one mountain to reduce the damage!"

"I know Akari, I will summon some kitsunes to aid you in baiting them while I set the barrier."

I drew a circle in the ground and chanted:

"I ask for the grace of the fox god Inari, come and aid me in my quest, come and rise, Twin foxes of Yin and Yang!"

Two eighttailed foxes, one was pitch black and the other was pure white, appeared and bowed to me, asking:

"What we can do for you master?"

"Help Akari by any means and distract the devils."

"Understood master."

"Go, we don't have much time."

"One thing Shiroka. Don't die on me."

"You too Akari."

I ran around the base of the mountain, sealing the area around it while the three foxes lured the demons to the mountain top. After raising the last barrier, I rushed to the summit, while invoking more foxes to help in the battle.

We fought for five hours, managing to wipe out the weaker demons, but they outnumbered us, and my strength and stamina were low, I only had energy for one last attack and I made a last minute plan. When I told my idea to Akari, she told me to not use the technique that I had in mind, saying:

"Are you insane? If you fail during the chant, your body will suffer!"

"Do you have other ideas?"

"No… but still…"

"We don't have any other choice, I will do it!"

"You're a fool! But I will help you."

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Yes, I packed two different chapters in one, just because I had finished both. Review, it makes me feel good and ready to write more chapters.

Mephisto: Hmm... I don't have any screen time...

DarknessWolf2: ... Get. out. here. NOW! *picks a chainsaw*

Mephisto: Wait! I'm not a burglar!

DarknessWolf2: GET THE FUCK OUT!

**VERY gory scene and curtain falls**


	6. Chapter 6

"talk": normal speech

'talk': thinking

"_talk"_: any of the animal demons speech

"talk": memory

**Takes place in chapter 33**

* * *

She ignored the warnings of the foxes around her and began the chant:

_O mighty sun goddess  
Hear my plea  
And aid me on my quest_

Blue flames were whirling around her, not burning even one grass blade.

_Help me cleanse thy evil  
Take my life_

Golden flames rose from her feet, not mixing with the blue one, surrounding her body.

_And turn it on a path to the light  
Tear the darkness!_

After the last word, the last thing that the demons witnessed before turning in ashes was a flash of gold and blue.

When the light died down, it revealed a exhausted girl and several foxes.

*pant* *pant* "Akari, did we do it?"

"_Yes Shiro… but what about you? Are you alright?_"

"You know that it's a silly question."

A pang of pain struck the girl and she fell to her knees, holding her head, a vision flashing in front of her eyes.

'A huge black cat and a guy… wait! That thing… oh no I have to run!'

She got up, staggering an awful lot, walking to the trees while clutching the sword. That act alerted the biggest fox.

"_Wait Shiro! You're still hurt!_"

She looked over her shoulder to the yellow fox.

"Sorry Akari, but I must go."

Saying no more, she rushed, too fast for any of her summons to catch up.

* * *

After the impure king launched a lot of that smelly thing, Bon began to cough a lot and to make things worse, I had a… what was it? Ah, a vision, where there were a damn lot of foxes around me, looking worried.

"Oi Rin! I can't last too long, make haste!"

"My bad Bon!"-'What was that?'

I turned my full attention to the Impure King, leaving any questions for later.

Bon had created a barrier to protect him, so I didn't have to worry about him, but the time is getting shorter.

* * *

'Faster, faster, I must go faster!'

The white-haired girl was so fast that she turned on a yellow blur thanks to her mother's fire. Her path crossed by two girls, one of them was trapped in a strange substance.

'Those two… just a bit of fire won't hurt…'

She slashed a nearby tree, making it go on flames, then, she was just gone.

The girl with maroon hair thought-'She had a tail… is she a demon? No, the golden fire can only be used by the sun goddess… I give up.'

"Kamiki-san, we have to put out that fire!"

"No! Pick one of the branches and bring it here!"

"But!"

"Just do it! Go, fast!"

Although the blonde was fearful of the fire, it wasn't hot, just warm, like an embrace, just burning the miasma and the substance.

"I don't like to owe my life to someone, but whoever she is, she has my respect."

"Kamiki-san…"

"Moriyama, let's go to the summit!"

"_Humans can you show me the way?_"

"Who are you- bow now Moriyama!"

There, in all of their glory, was the first ninetails, followed by many other foxes.

"S-sure just come with u-us."

'Kamiki… she seems to be afraid…'

* * *

After I drew Kurikara, an Uchuusma appeared and offered his help, making me chant and ready an attack, but when I released it, I got afraid. What would happen if I hurt someone? And if it failed? It would be my fault.

But SHE came, the girl that I saw some nights before just showed up, if you asked, I would say that she was so amazing, just charging at the Impure King without fear. For some reason she made me feel calm, in the control, confident even.

For some reason, that girl had flames as well, so I just threw caution to the wind and unleashed my full power, defeating the demon.

* * *

'Finally it's all alright… I can rest now…'

Shiroka sheathed her sword and hid her fox features, right before passing out of lack of energy.

The group of priests ran to the mountain top, trying to find anyone hurt, but a scream from the half demon took their attention.

"Dumb foxes! I just want to look!"

"GRRAWRR… _Get away from our master!_"

"Let me help!"

"_Go away human filth!_"

The boy went to the circle of angry beasts, but one of his classmates stopped him.

"Okumura, don't get too close!"

"Why Izumo?"

"They are really strong! A fox with eight tails is really powerful!"

"Kamiki-san is right Rin, we can't defeat them."

"Nii-san…"

This small conversation perked the ears of the only fox with nine tails, that jumped to the front row.

"_Okumura and Rin as in Okumura Rin?_"

"Y-yeah… why?"

"_Good_."-it grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him as if he were a kit.

"Let him go you fox!"

The fox just sneered at the group and jumped back to the barricade of foxes.

"Let me go! My shirt is ripping!"

"_Fine._"-the fox opened its jaws, making the young man fall face down.

"It hurts! Why did you do that?!"

He turned, ready to yell a bit more, but all the foxes were bowing.

"W-what? Is this a joke?"

"_Please Satan child, we are entrusting our master and princess to you, help her._"

Some of the summons moved, revealing the fallen girl.

"Holy shit! She looks like that girl!"

"_Satan child?_"

"Ack! Fine, fine, I will help, but I'm not a doctor, so I will have to take her to my group."

Some of the foxes glared at him, but they just sighed and got back to their realm, except the golden ninetails.

"Um… and you?"

"_What?_"

"Won't you go back as well?"

"_No, and call me Akari._"

"Fine, but can you get smaller, so the others won't freak out."

"_Yes, I suppose._"

The fox shrunk to a cat size, resting over Rin's head. He picked Shiroka bridal-style and walked to his friends.

"Oi nii-san, who is she?"

"Yukio, help her please."

"Let me make a quick check-up. Lay her here."

"Rrrr…"

"Calm down Akari-chan, I trust him."

"She surely have a lot of cuts on her arms…"

"_What did you want? She was fighting a hell lot of demons._"

"Shura, is that true?"

"Well, there were reports about demons in this area getting more active, but the higher-ups didn't send anyone to check."

"_Well, it's hard for mere humans to sense it, but I am not a human._"

"And this girl?"

"_Just the princess of the foxes._"

"So she is a demon?"

*crunch*- the fox got pissed and bit the face of Yukio.

"_DO NOT DEMEAN THE CHILD OF A GOD!_"

"I understand now stop biting me."

'Pff! Yukio was owned by a tiny fox!'-this thought made Rin's tail wiggle a lot.

They went back to the shrine, to better tend the wounded. Shiroka was kept in a separated room, accompanied by her familiar and Rin. He ended sleeping in the chair, his head resting on the bed, during the night, somehow Shiroka tail wrapped itself around his waist.

The sun was rising, and with him, so did the couple.

"Mm… where… where I am?"

"Ah, you got up."

His voice startled her.

"W-who are you?"

"Calm down, I'm a friend. Call me Rin."

"Rin, it's a cute name."

"I told you my name, now it's your turn."

"Shiroka, but if you want, you can call me just Shiro."

"Okay Shiro-chan. Actually, I have a question."

"What?"

"The truth is… I feel like that I know you."

"I can say the same. You just popped in my mind."

"Do you have an idea for this?"

"…"-'Father told me that…'-"We don't know the lucky boy, but you're fated to be with him."

It made her yell: "No way!"

"Eh?! What's the matter Shiro-chan?"

"That bastard of a father…"

"Who?"

He got worried by the girl, so he leaned over her, but in this exact moment, she lifted her face (typical shoujo manga scene ¬¬), making their lips brush.

'Wha-'

The surprise made her pull her tail, but it was still wrapped around his waist and hidden by an illusion, pulling him down and turning the light touch in a real kiss.

In the meanwhile, the fox Akari, in her human form, was talking with Yukio and Shura in a warded room.

"_Haha! Sochuu sake is the best~!_"

"So.. what did you mean by god?"

"_Exactly that Yuki-chan._"-*hic*-"_She is the daughter of that jerk Inari._"

"So she is a demigod?"

"_Nothing like that crap, both her parents are gods._"-*hiccup*

"So spit the other name!"

"_Chill down Shuu-chan~. The mother is Amaterasu, ya know? The sun goddess. _"

"So is she strong?"

The fox had a look that spelled 'are you an idiot?' in bold letters.

"_I'm going to quote Amaterasu when she told to Shiro-nyan: The golden flames that Satan fears, the power to control Fudou, fire beings and the mythical being Phoenix, which race includes Karura and Ucchusma. And the part that comes from your father includes the control over kitsunes, the blue fire that rivals Satan's own blue fire, great physical strength, power to change appearance and cast powerful illusions_. _So, what do ya think?_"

"But if she is a goddess, shouldn't she be with other gods?"

"_Dunno, just know that there is some kind of prophecy involved._"

"And my brother?"

"_The child of Satan… not so sure, but I remember some kind of sealing ritual. They needed two opposed beings. A demon and a god fit the bill right?_"

"Is that so? Then last question. How do we deal with this vixen?"

"_As you said Shuu-chan, she is part fox, so she will be a tadbit territorial and if her chosen mate gets hurt, she can get feral. More sake please?_"

* * *

DarknessWolf2: A time without updating... writer's block is so annoying! Well, at least it's going on! Review please.


End file.
